wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
WCRB Newshour Main Page (1983: Doomsday)
The WCRB NewsHour News Overview provides ongoing coverage for ALL that you need to know about the post-Doomsday world. 2015 October October 1st, 2015: Reunification talks between North Pennsylvania and State College begin FRANKLIN, North Pennsylvania - Following mutual popular sentiment between the populace of the two North American survivor states being acknowledged by their respective governments, Governor Young invited delegates from the Provisional Government of Pennsylvania at State College to begin discussing the feasibility and fine points of arranging such a union. This comes with staunch protesting by the rural Amish population, many of whom believe the destruction of the United States was an act of God, and that no unification to further reconstitute its former member states should be undertaken. It is unknown to what degree this would coincide with a planned economic union bringing much of Northeastern North America into an economic and military alliance. October 1st, 2015: Buffalo Ward achieves full self-governance BUFFALO, Niagara Falls - Residents of the Buffalo Settlement celebrated today as the Transitional Government officially handed over power to the newly elected officials. The city, which was struck by a nuclear missile on Doomsday and largely destroyed, is the first to have been rebuilt under the United Communities' Restoration Committee. Initially re-populated by 1,500 former residents and their descendants, the city has grown to a population of about 5000 in the past two years, as more former residents and re-settlement enthusiasts have taken up the offer of affordable residency in the Settlement Limits. Buffalo has opted to remain in Niagara Falls for the time being, becoming the Falls' 10th Ward. June June 2nd, 2015: Elections in Susquehanna BLOOMSBURG, Susquehanna - The citizens around the Commonwealth of Susquehanna went to the voting booths today to choose the national leaders who will decide the next five years of the nation's history. The Press Enterprise and Susquehanna Broadcasting Company covered the elections live from the General Assembly Building in Bloomsburg. Officials from the United Communities were in Bloomsburg, Danville and Hazleton to oversee the elections and prevent voter fraud. The Republican Party was expected to win, which they did, capturing the Governorship by 4%, and 2350 votes. In a surprise turn of events, the Libertarian Party did fairly well, winning 14% (8225) votes, and Schuylkill County. Lou Barletta was reelected governor of the Commonwealth of Susquehanna. Overall, for the Senate and House elections, the Republican Party lost a single seat in the House, the Democrats lost a seat in the Senate, but picked one up in the House, and the Libertarians gained a seat in the Senate. January January 1st, 2015: Accession to the United Communities NAVY ISLAND, Niagara Falls-' At midnight, Susquehanna officially gained an honorary member seat in the United Communities. Governor Lou Barletta championed this as "The first step in regaining our position on the International stage." Canada had supported the nation's admission, as has the other Pennsylvanian survivor states, eager to gain another allied vote. Saeguney opposed it, pointing to Susquehanna's hostility to the nation. January 1, 2015: Happy New Year! '- From the depths of the Amazon to the icy north, and from the land down under to the empty quarter, fireworks go off around the globe early this morning as a new year is marked. 2014 :'See main article: 2013 :See main article: 2012 :See main article: 2011 :See main article: 2010 :See main article: 2009 :See main article: 2008 :See main article: ---- Category:1983: Doomsday Category:History (1983: Doomsday)